<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雪国恋歌 by Xylophone323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574209">雪国恋歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323'>Xylophone323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, 关键词片段灭文, 甜文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雪国恋歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>初见·</strong>
</p><p>  Aleksandra发现自己的实验室有一位不速之客。</p><p>  她从门边提起自己的粒子枪，然后尽量安静地绕到那个人的面前。粒子在弹匣里一触即发，她几乎是不假思索的用俄语朝那人吼道：“你是谁？”对方显然受到了极大的惊吓，一瞬间Aleksandra以为来者会摔在地上。她打量了一下那个人——一个亚裔的小姑娘，鼻梁上撑着一幅镜片厚得夸张的黑框眼镜。她松了一口气，但仍然没有放下戒备，用疑惑地眼神等待回答。</p><p>  即便听说过Zaryanova女士的体能素质，但美玲还是不由得好奇得多看了两眼，在中国这片土地上至少她从未见过如此强壮的女性。她扶了扶眼镜，小声地说道：“我很抱歉……Zaryanova女士，我是周美灵，一位环境科研工作者。我久仰您的大名，向RDF*作了很多次申请才能得到来访交流机会，我对我粗鲁的行为表示歉意，为我领路的先生直接为我打开了实验室的门所以……”Aleksandra现在才想起来确实有这么一回事，上司用让人根本没法记住的语气通知了自己会有一名华裔科学家来访，而那也仅此而已。</p><p>  Aleksandra突然觉得自己有些失礼，她匆忙放下粒子枪，拉开凳子对美灵作了个手势，僵硬的英语里有一些俄式口音：“是我的错，很抱歉周小姐，请坐吧。”美灵拉了拉自己羽绒服，她紧张的双颊红得发烫，几乎要埋进毛绒领口里。对比Aleksandra更像是夏天的装束，却只是鼻尖有一点发红。</p><p>  “美灵小姐……是空调的温度太高了吗？”</p><p>  </p><p>
  <strong>电影·</strong>
</p><p>  《Six Gun Killer》是美灵最喜欢的电影。天知道她从哪里弄来的影碟——或许是这样的时代下人类们为数不多的娱乐——一到了冬天就缩在沙发上，卷着她的羊毛毯一遍又一遍地看。Aleksandra可以勉为其难地承认这是一部不错的西部片，那个演员的长相也说得过去。</p><p>  可是怎么能有一个人把电影看上十几遍？同一部！</p><p>  其实，美灵也从来没有强求过Aleksandra陪自己一起看，她可一直是这么善解人意的女孩。但问题是：当你的女友在每晚8点之后的活动就是缩在沙发上看电影，你又有什么理由自己离开，这甚至一点也不过分。既不违法、也不难受，只是有点……有点无聊。</p><p>  Aleksandra最终不得不妥协，她也一起钻进了那条大得过分的羊毛毯里，读书或是看看新闻什么的，直到她的女友在自己怀里睡着。说起这个，美灵日常的作息简直准得吓人，Aleksandra曾问过她是不是冰冻后遗症或者什么的——每到固定的时间段就会进入休眠期。</p><p>  “It’s gonna be highnoon somewhere in the world.” Aleksandra低头看了一眼，这句台词出来的时候美灵通常已经睡着了。她蹑手蹑脚地拧掉客厅的小台灯，然后托起美灵热乎乎的身躯，抱进卧室。</p><p>  俄罗斯的气候总让人每一天都觉得像是在冬眠，Aleksandra习惯在美灵的额头上亲吻一下，然后期待她们能再眠一冬。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>夏天·</strong>
</p><p>  对于美灵来说，夏天好像是很遥远的事情了。美灵开始怀念起自己以前在西安的夏天，汗流浃背地坐在电风扇前，人也跟着摇摆的频率一起旋转的时候，满脑子都是冰激凌的奶油味。Aleksandra则根本没有那样的意识，夏天更像是那些在电影和纪录片里能看到的东西。</p><p>  “把空调的温度调高不是一样么？”Aleksandra替美灵吹着头发，用手指把褐色的发丝温柔地拨开撩动。美灵擦了擦眼镜戴上，她看见镜子里的Aleksandra认真的表情笑了一下：“或许吧。”</p><p>  她现在坐在室温26度的房间里，被电风筒吹着，头发上的水珠甩得到处都是。</p><p>  而Aleksandra一定比冰激凌更甜。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>两极·</strong>
</p><p>  尽管很不情愿，但是最后Aleksandra还是同意了，或者说，她争不过执拗的美灵。</p><p>  中国向他们在世界各地的环境科学家发出调动，在南极的调查站需要人前往定期维修检查。在智能危机的情况尚不明朗的情况下，只有寥寥无几的科学家做出了回应，美灵则是其中之一。“嘿！这事可由不得我！”美灵用她听起来最竭尽全力的声音，显得生气，鼓鼓的包子脸却难以严肃起来，“在遇到你之前30年我可就决定了自己是个中国人，10年前就成为了科学家，这是我的祖国和职业！”</p><p>  她没法反驳。国家、家庭、友人和美灵，这些都正是她放弃自己前途无量的运动员生涯而加入RDF与那些杀人机器战斗至今的原因。她没有立场去指责美灵追求和自己相同的事，因为她知道美玲同样不会也无法阻止她。</p><p>  美灵坐在列车上转往调查站，她对手心呵了一口气，从背包中摸到一个信封。封面上是Aleksandra写得简洁却又大方的字体：To Mei-Ling.</p><p>  磁场由北向南，</p><p>  我的心从这到那，</p><p>  如果西伯利亚的寒流有一丝温暖，</p><p>  那将是我送去的思念。 </p><p>  美灵忍不住笑出声来，她想象着Aleksandra咬着笔杆红着脸写下这些肉麻的词句的时候，自豪又困惑的表情。Aleksandra的背景不允许她像个普通女孩那样表达自己的感情，甚至作为公众人物，她担负着硬朗、坚强与信任的形象。这些似水柔情的笔触，是美灵一个人独享的，甚至她第一次在书桌里找到Aleksandra收起来的作品时还吃了一惊。</p><p>  对于美灵来说，Zaryanova是俄罗斯的，是果敢的勇士，正义的化身。而Aleksandra则是她的，是温柔的恋人，抒情的诗人。</p><p>  尽管两人在两极，她们仍然相互吸引。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>